Decisions
by blazewave
Summary: Tamsin makes a choice. Set right after 3x08, my take on why Tamsin wasn't at Bo's Dawning. Now pretty much AU.
1. Decisions

**Valkubus is my new OTP. I love Tamsin so much and Bo is just awesome. Wrote a little one shot about the events right after 3x08 and why TamTam wasn't at Bo's Dawning. Hopefully its not too choppy.**

* * *

Strength was a quality Tamsin possessed that she had always been proud of. Not just physical strength, because she definitely had that, but inner strength. The kind that allowed her to face down countless enemies that were faster, stronger and more powerful than her. Hell, she could stare anyone down with her Valkyrie eyes and leave them stinking of fear and weakness. So, standing there in a shower of Wanderer cards, what she was feeling was very unsettling. She'd been so _stupid_. Had she really thought that ignoring her assignment would be acceptable, or easy? Why had she thought her mark would be easy? If anything dealing with Bo was the hardest challenge of Tamsin's life, worse than even her dawning. Tamsin had employed all of her willpower and strength during her dawning and had come out successfully enough. But Bo had a way of getting around the shields and barbs Tamsin threw up to try and keep her out. Turns out that the succubus was a kind, generous, defiant soul instead of the spoiled bitch Tamsin had expected. Bo was a good person without an agenda, something that was rare for Tamsin to encounter.

They'd been getting closer and closer over the past few weeks, shifting from all out hating each other, to being frenemies, to something Tamsin didn't have a word for. And then today, with that idiot Balzac and the crazy squonk, she'd tagged along to help Bo because she _wanted _to, not because it would make Bo trust her. The whole time they were traipsing around on Balzac's ridiculous quest Tamsin had been watching Bo and allowing herself to realize that maybe she wanted to let her guard down a little bit. Her years of loneliness had seemed like they were coming to an end at last. But, of course, Miss 'I-Hate-Choosing' had to go and pick the Wanderer card from the hillbilly lady's tarot deck. The brief glimmer of hope had been very effectively squashed by that little reminder. Her place with Bo and the happy sunshine gang was not one that could last. That, however, didn't stop her from nearly having a panic attack in Brazenwood when that asshole Whitman was facing off against Bo. Some mental couching for herself and some verbal couching for Bo allowed for a semblance of calm before the showdown. However, when _two_ Whitmans had suddenly appeared in the face off Tamsin felt her blood boil. Not even Bo could defeat two pistol carrying drug dealers with a knife. She'd actually brought a knife to a gun fight. The "Sheriff" had stopped her from interfering with the contest, under the twisted, idiotic rules of Brazenwood. She was on the verge of breaking his nasty-ass hand right then and going to kill Whitman herself, but just as she broke the hold on her neck both combatants readied to their killing shot. The two seconds that passed felt like hours filled with the most excruciating tension the Valkyrie had ever felt. Though it had never helped her before, Tamsin was praying to whatever powers would listen for Bo to survive. Her prayers, it seemed, were answered when Bo whipped around and hurled her knife into the real, invisible Whitman. A knot had been released from Tamsin's stomach and she started running towards Bo before any rational part of her brain could think. Looking back on it now, Tamsin didn't know what lose of control had allowed her to kiss the succubus. All she knew was that it felt right and it felt good. For a few seconds she forgot her job, she forgot her shields, and she forgot about the human doctor Lauren and Dyson constantly vying for Bo's love. Bo had survived and that was enough.

Now, after sharing a drink with Bo in her _girlfriend's_ apartment Tamsin had to come to terms with what she'd been avoiding all day. Bo meant something to her. In truth, that whole bleeding heart group of them had come to mean something to her. She was no longer distant from the situation or her mark. Tamsin stepped through the mess of cards on the pavement and leaned back against her truck. A sick sense of fear and anger was rolling around in her gut. Fear for Bo and her Dawning (which would be far worse than Whitman) and anger over the impossibility of the position she was in. That whirlwind of emotion squeezed Tamsin's heart like a vice. Her fingers were leaving indents in the side of her truck from gripping it so hard, but she couldn't bring herself to care. A decision had to be made, because the longer Tamsin was around, the more danger Bo was in and that was just unacceptable. Tamsin pried her fingers off the metal of her truck and opened the driver side door. Once in, she tried to jam her key in the ignition with shaking hands. It took a couple of tries but she finally got the car started and pulled out of the lot. Tamsin reached into her glove box and pulled out her cell phone. At first she couldn't decide who to call. Definitely not Dr. Lewis, for obvious reasons, though Tamsin respected her skill and intelligence. Not Kenzi, because that girl would have her hackles up the second Tamsin called. That left Trick and Dyson. Dyson was her partner, but she had no interest in involving him. So, Trick ended up being who she called by default. The man was wise and wouldn't ask as many stupid questions. It only took one ring before he picked up.

"Tamsin? What-"

"Don't talk. I say what I have to say and you listen. Got it?" A sigh came from the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"I need to leave, Trick. It is not safe for Bo to have me around anymore. But before I go you need to promise me two things. One. You make sure Bo makes it through her Dawning, or so help me old man I will come back and kill you myself. You need to stop lying to her. Bo is strong and she can handle the truth, it will only hurt her in the end to lie. Two. _When_ Bo makes it out of her Dawning you must not let your guard down. She will be in danger even after she completes the ceremony. Do you understand Trick?"

"Yes, but-"

"Trick! I don't have time for you to question me right now. Can you keep these promises?" Tamsin growled into her phone, jerking the wheel roughly around a corner. The bartender didn't answer right away. She could practically hear gears turning in his head.

"Fine. I promise. Just tell me one thing; since when have you had feelings for my granddaughter?" That question made Tamsin's heart stop. She slammed on the brakes of her truck right before an intersection with her nostrils flaring. How had this man seen right through her so quickly, seen something she wasn't even ready to acknowledge yet?

"My motivations for helping Bo are mine alone. Besides there are enough _feelings_ going around with the wolf and the doctor. That little love triangle has nothing to do with me, nor do I want to be associated with it. Valkyries don't really _do_ love." A light chuckle came through the phone.

"I never said anything about love, Tamsin." At that asinine comment Tamsin growled into the phone again and clutched the steering wheel.

"Just keep your promise Trick. Do not call me unless Bo is in an emergency. And I mean a real emergency. I'm not leaving just so you can call me back at the first sign of trouble."

"Alright. Where will you go?"

"None of your business." A long silence stretched over the call and Tamsin was tempted to just hang up right then. She'd said all she needed to say.

"Just keep her safe. For once our goals are aligned." Tamsin whispered.

"I'll do my best to keep those promises. And, for what it's worth, I think Bo would be much safer with you here to watch over her." He didn't even let her respond to that before ending the call. Tamsin threw her phone at the passenger seat.

"I don't love her. I barely even know her." Ha, that sounded like a lie even to her own ears. "She loves Dr. Lewis and Dyson. There is no room for me there. Bo can't even choose between two tarot cards, let alone two relationships." How weak her own protests sounded. So much for inner strength. All it took was one beautiful succubus for Tamsin to forget how to be strong. This was why she had to leave. She had to leave to protect Bo and herself. It was the best decision for all of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Safe House

**Hey, guess what? I decided to continue this because I couldn't shake the idea of Officer Slamsin hanging in a cabin up north. I do what I want!**

* * *

What seemed like an endless forest was rolling by Tamsin's window. She'd been driving for a day and a half, long enough to be well outside of any cities or towns. Now it was just her, the road and the light sheet of rain falling on the windshield of her truck. Normally, Tamsin found rain to be rather soothing, but at the moment it was only serving to increase the frustration eating at the Valkyrie.

"Goddamn everything." She growled as thunder rumbled from somewhere off to her right in the gray, stormy skies. "This isn't a Twilight movie for fuck's sake."

The drive had been very tiring mentally, as she'd been fighting the urge to swing the entire truck around and go rushing back to the city. That would be the stupidest choice she could make. It would endanger Bo and the Happy Sunshine Gang more than they could comprehend. A pang of worry shot through her at the thought of what they, (and more specifically Bo) were now experiencing during the Dawning. Still, the ceremony would be nothing compared to what her own presence would bring. This was for the best.

"Trick better be keeping his promise." It seemed that fate wanted to prove that he was, because as those words came out Tamsin's cell phone started buzzing in the passenger seat. Now there were slight furrows in the steering wheel from her fingers. Her poor truck bore many a similar and recently made marks of anger all over the interior and the exterior.

"This had better be good." Tamsin snarled into the phone without even glancing at the screen.

"Well, someone's in bitch-mode today." The voice on the other end of the line was not Trick's. No, of course it had to be the one person she really didn't want to talk to.

"Bo." She probably should have made Trick promise to prevent the succubus from contacting her as well.

"Tamsin. Want to tell me why you've suddenly disappeared? My life being in danger isn't a good enough answer."

"It's my only answer. Hang up the phone succubus." A light laugh came from the other end of the line. An unwanted little bubble of happiness rose up from the churning emotions in Tamsin's stomach upon hearing it. Another reason why it was better she was far away from its source.

"If you really wanted to stop talking to me, YOU would have hung up already, Valkyrie." Damn this girl and damn Tamsin's inability to end the call. Taking deep breathes; she redirected most of her focus to driving on the deserted road.

"What do you want?" A small, treacherous part of the Valkyrie's brain was hoping she would say _You._

"Answers."

"Well, don't we all? Unfortunately for you, hotpants, I don't have the ones you're looking for." That was a lie and Bo knew it.

"So, you can't tell me why you up and vanished right after giving Trick a vague warning? Because unless you are going on a spur of the moment vacation there has to be a reason."

"You figured it out! I'm on vacation. I'll send you a post card. Now, I've got to go, the waiter is here with my martini. See you, succulet." She clicked the call off before Bo could say anything else that made her doubt this course of action. The thud her phone made hitting the seat again didn't provide as much satisfaction as she'd hoped. If it started to ring again, the damn thing was going out the window.

(/)

The rain had abated shortly after Bo's call, and now a thin layer of mist drifted trough the trees on either side of the road. A short range of mountains could be seen in the distance, just barely visible through the haze. The truck was pulled over on the side of the road while Tamsin was changing into the proper attire for the current climate. No, instead of blazers and blouses, now she was slipping into more comfortable skinny jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a hoodie, a leather jacket and some work boots. It was good she kept several changes of clothes in the truck, because the father north she went the colder it was getting.

"But what's a Valkyrie that can't handle the cold, right?" Being alone was something Tamsin should have been used to and comforted by. Her time with the Happy Sunshine Gang had allowed for her to lose a part of the thick skin that wasn't supposed to be phased by solitude. She knew with time it would come back, but a part of her hoped it wouldn't. The little seed of warmth that had been growing through every beer with Dyson, every pool game with Kenzi, every conversation with Trick, every half-awkward look with , and every _second_ with Bo. As much as it sucked now, she knew better than most wars required sacrifices, and her own happiness was secondary to keeping that brave, foolhardy succubus and her friends safe.

(/)

The last few miles of the drive were the easiest, because Tamsin could now distract herself by making plans for what to do on arrival. She jerked the truck onto the partially hidden dirt path off the side of the road. Her safe house would be a cabin situated in a small clearing surrounded on all side by thick pines. It was lonely, but surprisingly cozy. The cabin itself was simple and only had two windows, a wooden door and a small chimney. Extravagance was not something Tamsin thought was need in a cabin. She pulled the truck up close to the porch and hopped out, grateful to officially be done driving. Her duffle bag of clothes had sat smushed under the glove box on the passenger side of the truck. The lack of personal possessions on her part was probably a good thing at the moment; even if a stab sadness ran through the Valkyrie's chest.

"Home sweet home." And it was. This was the closet thing to a home Tamsin had experienced in a very, very long time.

Once Tamsin had transferred the small amount of clothes she'd brought with her into the cabin she'd gone around checking on all the more important parts of the living space.

"Weapon stash: check. Food: check. Running water: check. Lanterns and batteries: check. Bed: check. Bathroom: check. Outdoor shower: an unfortunate check. Stove? Check." All the necessities were there and there was a little rest stop a few miles away if she needed something urgently. The only thing that need to be done right now was get some firewood for the stove and fireplace. Luckily, there was a stack right near the cabin. It only to a few minutes to haul an armful of wood through the door and into the…wood-holder thing. Do those even have a name? Not that it really mattered, because Tamsin was really just trying keep her thoughts off of a certain succubus who was no doubt in the throes of her Dawning. Centuries of learning self control was all that kept her from leaping to the counter and frantically calling Trick to get any kind of news.

"Don't be stupid Tamsin." Like self-talking was going to help. All it did was remind Tamsin that she'd told Bo to self-talk before going to Brazenwood, before being an idiot and kissing the succubus. Oh, how she replayed that mistake in her mind, over and over and over again. Something had snapped inside of her brain and let go of all the common sense that had ruled there. Not only was it _exceedingly_ stupid to get involved with the one person she wasn't supposed to get attached to, Bo already had Dyson and the doctor trailing in her beautiful wake. The eternal lover and the flawless, angel-like human. How could a creature of death and war hope to compete with that? Why did she _want_ to compete with that? A small part of Tamsin knew exactly why she was willing to tear that love triangle apart with her teeth and take Bo as her own, but the larger, saner part recoiled from the possibility of having feelings for someone so ridiculously unavailable.

"You're still being stupid Tamsin." If only she could listen to herself. At least now it was getting pretty late. She could go to sleep and forget about the real world for a few hours.

Darkness had descended on the cabin by the time Tamsin was getting in bed. Her phone and a single lit lantern were the only things on the little wooden nigthstand, plus several blades hidden in it and on the sides. The desire to call Trick was there, but she fought it off. Hopefully, by morning the urge would have disappeared.

(/)

It had been three days at the cabin so far. Tamsin had been reading, working out and practicing with the plethora of weapons at her disposal. Yet still she couldn't keep her mind off of calling Trick. She glanced at the phone longingly before grabbing it without another thought. There was a day old text message blinking back at her.

**Trick (11:22am): She made it. She is fine.**

Tamsin let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Bo was alive and she'd completed her Dawning. A relieved smile worked its way over Tamsin's features. Bo was alive and stronger than ever now. The knot at the bottom of Tamsin's stomach uncurled just slightly. The succubus was safe, for now.

"Well done Hotpants." She chuckled before putting the phone back down and turning towards the kitchenette. A celebratory lunch was in order. Or it would be, if there was anything good to eat left in the cabin. A celebratory run to the convenience store was what was actually going to happen. Tamsin slide her hoodie back and pulled on her workboots. It shouldn't take more than 10 minute to get to the store. She was still mentally going over the route as she opened the door and stepped out, right into something warm and solid. Years of training and experience forced the Valkyrie to immediately immobilize whatever was in front of her and hold the knife always worn under her shirt to the intruder's neck.

"Tamsin! Chill out! Its just me!" Wait a second. She knew that voice.

"Bo? How the hell did you find me?"

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I know this is no longer a one-shot. Sue me. I just had to get the idea out. Reviews are love people!**


	3. Knock First

**Alrighty! Chapter 3! Lets see where this goes.**

* * *

"Stop choking me and I'll tell you!" Bo wheezed out from under Tamsin's arm. With a grunt Tamsin released her and quickly stowed her knife away.

"What a great way to start this conversation. I come here, about to politely knock on your door, when suddenly I have a knife pressed to my throat and no air my lungs. You really know how to greet a girl." Bo was massaging her neck while glancing at her attacker. Tamsin reached out tentatively to hold the other woman's shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for jumping you. It's a reflex. Are you ok?" Genuine concern played out over the Valkyrie's face. Bo was the last person she was trying to hurt right now.

"I'm fine, you just took me by surprise. Do you welcome all your guests like that?" Bo smiled up at her as Tamsin dropped her hand.

"Depends on my mood. Now, tell me exactly how you found me." If Bo could find her this easily, many more highly dangerous people could too. A scout of the perimeter of the cabin area rocketed to the top of her to-do list.

"You seem to forget that you are a cop, Dyson is a cop and he is our friend. He tracked your cell phone from the station. Only he and I know that you're out here." Of course Dyson helped her, when did he not?

"Well, you found me. What do you want, a sticker?"

"No, I want some answers. Why did you run away?" Tamsin growled at her words. Instead of immediately answering she grabbed Bo's arm and dragged her inside the cabin before anyone else showed up at the doorstep. Bo being here was beyond bad, and now all of her plans were going to hell in a handbasket. She closed the door and locked it before spinning back around to Bo, who was taking in her new surrounds in silence.

"I didn't run away. I _left_ to protect you and all your friends." Well, maybe running away was a more accurate description now that she thought about it.

"From what? I still have no idea what the danger you told Trick about is. I'd honestly like to know why my life is still in danger _after_ completing the Dawning?" A relization struck Tamsin. Bo had made it through her Dawning, alive and not a slobbering monster. In the space of a heartbeat the succubus was wrapped up in bone crushing hug only to be dropped and roughly punched in the shoulder after half a second.

"You idiot! You survived and then you come _here_! What is wrong with you?" Bo frowned and rubbed her shoulder before slouching into the chair in front of the fireplace.

"Stop avoiding my question." She gazed up and Tamsin cursed her weakness for those eyes. "Please Tamsin, just tell me." She wanted to. Her only weakness was begging for a straight answer. There was no point in trying to resist someone like Bo. The succubus was wrapping Tamsin around her finger bit by bit.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise me to stay…calm." Tamsin started to pace back and forth while avoiding Bo's eyes.

"Fine I promise. Now explain."

"I was hired by a very powerful man to complete a contract. That man…was your father, and he wants me to deliver you to him. I don't know why he wants you, just that I was to get you. I left in order to keep you safe, seeing as I can't finish the job now. Do you get it? My presence was dangerous. I left to protect you from him." Tamsin was pacing very quickly now and waving her hands, all without meeting the deep brown eyes across from her.

"What is his name?" Bo's voice was soft, soft and cautious, like a wary child. It was almost enough to make her turn around to its source. Bo wasn't screaming at her? She wasn't running away? This wasn't what she expected.

"He made me swear a binding oath not to give his name. I'm sorry Bo."

"So my father wanted you to kidnap me for him." That simple truth hung loaded between them for quite a few seconds before Tamsin continued.

"Yeah, he did."

"My family is so messed up." Bo buried her head in her hands. Tamsin wanted to comfort her so bad it hurt, but her brain forced her muscles to stay away. Proximity only weakened her already crumbling resolve.

"Your father is not your family Bo. Trick, Kenzi and the rest of your little Light Fae gang are your real family. Your father is only tied to you by blood, not loyalty." The anger in her voice made Bo's head pop back up. Now those brown eyes zeroed in on blue ones seemingly still trying to avoid the inevitable. Tamsin's brain just wouldn't give up the fight.

"You are a part of that family too Tamsin." Another bubble of warmth rose up in the blonde's gut, this one much harder to pop than before.

"I don't do family."

"You don't have a choice."

"But _you_ do. You can either get in your car and leave right now, or have me forcibly escort you out." But instead of relenting Bo got that determined look in her eye, the one that normally led to her doing something overtly foolish and brave. Super.

"No, I'm not leaving without you."

"What part of 'being around me is dangerous' do you not understand? Do you want to get strung up like a puppet by daddy dearest? I'm trying to protect you!" Curse Bo and her bleeding heart hero complex. She needed to leave and get to safety as fast as possible.

"Because Tamsin! You _are_ good, and you mean something to me!" All the joy Tamsin felt at hearing those words took a back seat to the frustration and anger coursing through her veins.

"Goddamnit Bo! You—" A large metallic clinking cut off Tamsin's frustrated reply. Both women turned around in search of its origin. And then the door fucking exploded.

"Shit!" Wood chunks flew in all directions as Tamsin dove at Bo, pushing her to the ground. The glass in the windows imploded as well showering the interior of the cabin in tiny shards. A thin curl of smoke drifted through the now destroyed doorway. Three black-clad Fae stepped through it one after the other. Tamsin quickly rolled up and stood in a protective position over Bo. She couldn't tell what kind of Fae they were dealing with but they definitely weren't there for a chat.

"Valkyrie," Said the one that seemed to be the leader. "Your time and contract are up. The package is to be collected now, as you have failed to do so. Please step aside."

"Come on now, don't you now it's rude to come in without knocking?" Tamsin grinned coldly at him. She felt Bo rise up behind her and subtly passed her the dagger that'd been hidden under her clothes. The goons didn't seemed to be armed, but hell, hidden weapons wouldn't be a surprise. She need to get over to the fireplace, two knives were resting on the mantel from where she'd left the day before.

"Don't you know it's rude to not hold up your end of a deal?" He snarled back at her. His two flankers were slowly moving closer. Tamsin's hand flew behind her to press Bo up against her back. While she'd normally be relishing having the succubus pressed up against her, this wasn't really the time.

"Well, how about we both apologize and then you guys can scoot?" Tamsin could feel Bo's muscles tightening in preparation behind her. She kept her eyes on the thugs but felt Bo's heightened pulse against her back.

"Give us the girl, Valkyrie." The leader was looking angry now. Not a good sign.

"I don't think so. I'm not into sharing."

"What a shame." He turned to his two flankers with a slight smirk. "Get the succubus. You can kill the Valkyrie."

* * *

**This chapter was kinda tough. I kinda feel it all went a little too fast. Oh well, thanks for reading! Reviews are love!**


	4. Never the Easy Way Out

**Annnnnd we're back! **

* * *

"Super." The two identically-dressed goons must have decided to coordinate their weapons too, because they both materialized long, glowing swords from little gray tubes hidden in their meaty palms. Tamsin gave Bo a push towards the fireplace and lunged for the wickedly curved knives resting above it. Bo had somehow found another dagger, mostly likely the one that could be found strapped under her jacket 95% of the time.

The leader of the goons hadn't moved yet. He stood silently for a second before nodding to his lackeys. Tamsin had just enough time to grab her curved knives and spin around before a sword was swung down much, much too close to her face. Goon #1 slashed at her again while his twin rushed at Bo. Worry wouldn't exactly describe what Tamsin felt for Bo in that moment, it was more like a mild, burning sensation of anger at the audacity of the big idiot to go and attack what belonged to-no, not belonged to. She needed to focus on the thug trying to separate her head from the rest of her body, not the succubus currently holding her own pretty decently.

The Valkyrie blocked the seven thousandth brutish strike at her neck with crossed knives. Somebody had obviously underestimated her skill as a fighter if they thought these three could kill her. Slowly, she walked her opponent, sliding the knives down the sword inch by inch until they were crossed at the hilt and the tip of the weapon was pointed to the ceiling. Ugly #1 now had a frightened look plastered on his face. Tamsin rocketed her knee into his gut before bringing an elbow down on the back of his head as he hunched over. The lump dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Bo!" Tamsin yelled and spun to see the succubus effectively dropping her own goon with a well placed knock on the head. The light wave of relief that passed over her was short lived however, as there was still one more enemy left in the wreckage of the cabin. The leader was still standing quietly near the-hole-that-used-to-be-the-doorway. He slowly reached behind him to pull another gray cylinder from him back pocket and materialize a new sword. He smiled at the two woman and flexed the fingers of his sword hand. A scaly gauntlet rippled out from his knuckles up to his tattooed elbow. Where there had once been short-trimmed nails there were now some vicious looking black claws.

"Oh buddy, you need a manicure." Bo made a face at his new set of talons and scales. "And some heavy duty lotion."

"And you need to shut your mouth, succubus." He smirked at them as the skin around his eyes started to scale over. One blink and the guy's pupils were slitted and a sickly looking yellow. Okay, so he was definitely Fae, and definitely more dangerous than his inept friends.

"Still so rude. Tamsin, would you like to help me teach Mr. Poor Skin Care over here a lesson?" Bo shot her a mischievous smile.

"Gladly." The Valkyrie took a running start and jumped at the other Fae with a roar. He avoided her first swipe, but she caught him the second time around. Though significantly better at swordsmanship than the other two, this thug was going to go down hard. His longer sword forced Tamsin to try and get within his guard, yet those clawed hands made it difficult to get in a hit. Every time she broke in a nasty, scaly hand would fly through the air and try to flay her. With a growl the Valkyrie ran at the remnants of her table to use it as a springboard for a flying leap at Sir Scaly. They crashed into each other, breaking through the seat Bo'd occupied a little earlier.

"Damnit, I liked that chair!" Tamsin got locked in a wrestling match for the lizard guy's sword. It had skittered a few inches away from both of their hands. She grabbed both of his wrists to prevent his talons from ripping her apart and rolled to straddle him. He hissed at her and opened his mouth to reveal a set of pearly white fangs. A bite from those would not be good.

"Not today, douchebag." The Valkyrie snarled at down. He just hissed again. A quick headbutt sent that particular asshole into Unconsciousville. Tamsin rolled off of him with a sigh.

"Nice work." Bo reached down to offer her hand. Tamsin rolled her eyes but accepted it anyway.

"Yeah, thanks for all your help. Oh wait, you didn't help at all." The succubus just laughed at her.

"You seemed to have everything under control. Plus, I got to watch some Valkyrie fighting skills in action." They dusted themselves off and glanced around the cabin. It was in a state of disaster, what with the door being nonexistent, the windows all being shattered and most of the furniture in ruins. Tamsin walked over to the bed, which somehow had survived the chaos, and crouched down to grab her duffle. All of her clothes were thankfully intact, along with the bag itself. She rifled through it, drawing out another sweatshirt, a long sleeve shirt and some skinny jeans. That bundle got tossed into Bo's confused hands.

"What are these for?"

"They are for you to change into. Keep the boots and jacket you have though." Tamsin gestured to the motorcycle boots and leather jacket Bo was currently wearing. The Valkyrie drew her own leather jacket out from the bottom of the duffle and slid it on over the hoodie.

"My clothes are fine!"

"You're wearing leather pants Bo." An indignant scoff came from behind her.

"What's wrong with leather pants?"

"They are impractical as of right now. Be thankful I only wear skinny jeans, or you'd have been given some regular, stiff leg denim."

"Impractical my ass." Bo mumbled.

"Your ass will freeze in this weather if you don't change right now." Tamsin moved around the cabin salvaging all the weaponry that had been previously hidden. She placed them into piles, sorted by whether or not they would be easy to carry. So far she had a few daggers, her own curved knives and short sword that could be belted to a person's back. That should be more than enough for her and Bo.

"Fine, fine I'll change." Thankfully, Bo didn't see the small grin that crossed her companions face. Tamsin continued to gather the last of her belongings while Bo went into the outdoor shower to change. The small surge of disappointment at not being near Bo while she was changing the Valkyrie felt was quickly squashed before her cheeks could light up red.

"Ok, how do I look?" Bo strolled back into the room just as Tamsin finished putting a few water bottles and a decent number of weapons into the backpack she'd found under the bed. Dressed in a sweatshirt, skinny jeans and a leather jacket Bo mirrored Tamsin's own look very closely. The Valkyrie couldn't help but savor the feeling of seeing Bo in _her_ clothes. It felt _so_ right, so possessive-but completely off-limits, of course.

"Nice." She managed to squeak out before slinging the backpack over her shoulder and tossing Bo the shortsword. "But this isn't a fashion show. We gotta go before more thugs come after us."

"Oh, so it's 'us' now? No more 'Bo, go home.'?" Tamsin winced at the validity of the question.

"Not after that little fiasco. We are both on their list now." She called over her shoulder.

"Who's they?" Bo asked while jogging after her.

"Most likely your dad. But hey, you are on so many people's shit lists, who knows?"

"Haha. I agree that it was probably my father. He seems like a great guy." Tamsin just chuckled at this. She led the way to her truck, but paused when she noticed how low the car was sitting. Bo's car was nearly touching the ground. Of fucking course.

"They slashed our damn tires." Was nothing ever simple?

* * *

**No Tamsin, nothing is ever easy for you, poor baby. Hope you liked it, thank you for reading and reviews are love!**


End file.
